Dark Nebula Again
Dark Nebula Again (ディーエヌエー Dīenuē), often abbreviated as DNA, is an organization featured in Beyblade: Metal Masters, consisting of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. About It is an evil organization serving as the successor to Hades Inc. and Dark Nebula, DNA is founded and controlled by Team Garcias, the Brazilian family of former Bladers who participated in the Beyblade World Championships approximately seven years prior to Shogun Steel in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. The organization focuses on training highly-skilled Bladers who work and represent them as activists while they implant a mysterious genetic code into them. Known as the Evil Gene, it functions as not only succumbing them to villainous and evil outlooks, but provides them with an incredible amount of power that Team Garcias plan to use for hegemony. Members Beyblades Created *Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF *Bandit Genbu F230TB *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *Bandit Golem DF145BS *Archer Wyvern 145WB *Thief Girago WA130HF *Berserker Byakko 145WSF *Guardian Garudas SD145PF History Beyblade: Shogun Steel Sometime after the Nemesis Crisis where No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane saved the world from Nemesis's planned destruction and rebirth of the world, Argo Garcia took over what was left of Hades Inc. A former Blader who participated in the Beyblade World Championships alongside his family and enemy of Gingka and his friends, Argo sought retribution for Team GanGan Galaxy defeating them and ultimately declared the winners of it, which Gingka Hagane was a part of. Argo soon got his relatives involved with the organization in the hopes of creating an association to counter and rival that of the WBBA. Now 21-years-old, Argo renamed Hades Inc. to "DNA", reprogrammed Merci as "Merci 2.0" and began the early steps of founding DNA. The goal of the organization was to implant a mysterious genetic code dubbed the "Evil Gene". This gene was theoretically meant to not only empower those with evil mind-sets but with incredible strength as a Beyblader never seen before; in essence a steroid. As time passed, they gathered a wide range of Bladers to work under them with the two most primary being in the form of Yoshio Iwayama and Kira Hayama. Team Garcias dispatched them to foreshadow the events of Neo Battle Bladers where Yoshio boasted his Beyblade, the Bandid Goreim DF145BS as the "Strongest Man Defense" which ultimately rival that of Kite Unabara. It eventually came to the point where Kite's friend were involved and the Blader of Fire, Zyro Kurogane defeated Yoshio in order to avenge Kite. This was part of the plan to bring Kira Hayama into play as he used his Beyblade, the Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and would later fight Zyro in a Synchrom match and defeat him in an instant for Yoshio's vengeance and spoke to them about DNA. This would set up DNA to finally introduce themselves when they hacked the WBBA network communications for a talk with their head of department, Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano along with Zyro and. Co. Upon the revelation of their company, assets and goal they fully announced Neo Battle Bladers nationwide for it to take place and assemble their dark deeds. Kira and Yoshio were also dispatched to enter the tournament, along with other recruits such as Genjūrō Kamekaki, Spike Bourne and Captain Arrow. Only Kira, Yoshio and Arrow were able to make it into the "Best Eight" however, with Kira defeating Kite to advance to the semi-finals while Yoshio and Arrow lost to the Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin and Sakyo Kurayami, respectively. This left Kira as the sole DNA member in "Best 4" where his match would be set up against Shinobu. Kira wins the match, with his new bey Gladiator Bahamoote which destroys Shinobu`s Ninja Salamander. However, Zyro avenged Shinobu's loss by defeating Kira, making him the the No. 1 Blader. After the tournament, they captured Gingka Hagane and used his bey Samurai Pegasus W105R2F's warrior wheel to create Pegasus Bahamoote. With it, they began terrorizing the WBBA bladers, setting up Doji to finally reveal himself as the true mastermind behind DNA. It was revealed that Doji survived his last battle with Nemesis and digitized his memories within Merci. With DNA now in control, Zyro and his friends embark on a journey to save Gingka and defeat DNA once and for all. By the time they reach Kira, Zyro successfully wins against him, frees Gingka and he manages to finally reform Yoshio and Kira. However, Doji takes control of a machine that transforms into a gigantic Beyblade. He proves to be no match for Gingka, Zyro, and Kira put together and is defeated. Before his destruction, Doji decides to take them all with him by destroying the entire building. Luckily, everyone manages to escape in time and DNA is disbanded altogether, with the main DNA bladers now reformed and able to understand the true meaning of a Beyblader's spirit. The remnants of the main DNA Bladers form their own team called "Bridge to The Future (BTF)" and they take on Zyro and company, the WBBA team, for the chance to compete in the World Championships. Achievements Gallery Trivia *Kira and the others saw what Doji and Merci used them for and had to fight alongside with Zyro and Gingka and became friends. *Five members of DNA possess Beyblades based on the Chinese Wu Xing; Spike Bourne, Genjūro Kamegaki, Captain Arrow, Karura, and Baihu Xiao. **Similarly, these five characters and their Beyblades were designed to pay homage to the main characters of the Original Series, whose Beyblades were also based on the Chinese Wu Xing. *The name DNA stands for "Dark Nebula Again" as Doji's way of bringing back his Dark Nebula organization. **DNA is similar to the BEGA League from the original series as both antagonists from each series was involved with these organizations after their plans with their first organizations fell through after they were defeated by the protagonists. They even share the trait of their main Bladers reforming and becoming their own separate team. *It is also possible the name DNA comes from the word "DNA", as its founder, Team Garcias, are all relatives. *Their foot soldiers resemble the Team Dim Sum grunts from Pokémon Ranger:Shadows of Almia. References Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Organisations